Ours
by SweetMissReckless
Summary: Apesar de tudo que passavam, todo o problema com a fama, a publicidade, os casamentos arranjados, a distância e o amor que não era aceito pela sociedade, Jared e Jensen não desistiam do que sentiam. Porque aquele amor era só deles. /Padackles Real Life.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, seus personagens e o elenco não me pertencem. Mas quem sabe um dia eu seja uma boa menina e o papai Noel resolva me dar os Js de presente *suspira*.

**Sinopse:** Apesar de tudo que passavam, todo o problema com a fama, a publicidade, os casamentos arranjados, a distância, o amor que não era aceito pela sociedade e visto com maus olhos, Jared e Jensen não desistiam do amor que sentiam. Porque era aquilo que os dava forças para continuar e não importava a opinião dos outros, aquele amor era só deles.

**Beta:** Jt!Sniper Padalecki. /Obrigada amore, sem você eu estaria surtando mais do que já estava ontem uashashushsa.

**Shipper: **Padackles, J2, JSquared. Ou seja, Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles.

**Avisos: **Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens**.** Não gosta, não leia. Essa fanfic é RL, ou seja, Real Life. Existe o perigo do leitor ter diabetes depois de ler a fic por causa da quantidade de açúcar e mel que existe nela UASHSAUHSAU.

**N/A: **Essa fanfic é a minha primeira Padackles, presente de Amigo Secreto para o **Théo Alves, **espero que goste Théo, essa fic é toda sua, FELIZ NATAL! rs.

**N/A 2: **A música presente na história é "Ours" da Taylor Swift. Eu gostei muito da letra e achei que combinava com a história dos Js ^^.

* * *

><p>Jensen olhava o relógio pela décima vez no último minuto que passou, estava ansioso, morto de saudades, não conseguia evitar. Não era sempre que Jared conseguia uma desculpa para ir visitá-lo. Por culpa disso, os segundos pareciam passar mais devagar e o loiro não aguentava mais esperar.<p>

O relógio marcava 20h57min no The Sutton Place Hotel, faltavam 3 minutos para ele chegar e não podia negar que estava nervoso, como sempre. Olhou para o espelho mais uma vez, estava com um jeans escuro, uma camiseta preta, gola V. Algo simples, não queria nada demais já que era apenas um jantar com Jared no hotel. Jensen pegou uma taça de vinho, um Château Margaux, de 1900m, que ele adorava e foi até a varanda. Apoiou-se na grade e se pôs a observar a cidade. Vancouver era mesmo uma linda cidade e Jensen nunca se cansaria dela. Além de ser um lindo lugar, lhe remetia muitas lembranças, ele e Jared passaram por momentos únicos lá. Era um local muito importante para eles, para a história deles. Assim como Los Angeles, que foi onde se viram pela primeira vez. Ao pensar nisso, Jensen não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto. "Onde se viram pela primeira vez", isso parecia tão distante. Eles já haviam passado por tantas situações, sofreram, sorriram, choraram, brigaram, se amaram e, principalmente, cresceram e o melhor de tudo é que fizeram tudo isso **juntos. **Mas ainda lembrava com perfeição o momento em que o conheceu e o inicio de tudo, nunca esqueceria um momento com o moreno. E, por mais que todo aquele tempo houvesse passado, as coisas não haviam mudado muito entre eles.

**Elevator buttons and morning air.**

**Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs.**

**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,**

**But right now, my time is theirs.  
><strong>

Toda vez que olhava para Jared, era como a primeira vez. O seu coração acelerava, suas mãos suavam e sentia borboletas em seu estômago. Podia parecer ridículo, mas sempre que estava ao lado de Jared, Jensen se sentia como uma adolescente apaixonada. Esse era o efeito que Padalecki tinha sobre ele. Perdia a razão, a prudência, e o resto do mundo desaparecia, com um simples olhar do moreno. Era incrível, Jared era a única pessoa que conseguia acalmar Jensen, mas também, a única pessoa que conseguia tirá-lo do controle e ele o fazia com frequência.

A sua vida havia mudado tanto desde que o conheceu. Não tinha como alguém não perceber o quanto ficavam felizes na presente do outro, o quando Jared o fazia feliz. Desde o começo as pessoas falavam sobre a química que eles tinham. Jensen nunca tivera uma amizade tão forte, sempre foi diferente das outras e quando ele começou a perceber o que realmente estava sentindo, tentou negar de todas as maneiras, assim como Jared. Mas chegou a um ponto que eles não conseguiam mais, não para eles mesmos. O amor deles era perceptível, mais que isso, era óbvio e também não era necessário declarar-se porque eles já sabiam e porque o faziam todos os dias, com toques, palavras e olhares, mesmo sem a intenção.

E era algo tão grande, forte, intenso e real que não conseguiam mais lutar contra. Não podia falar que era uma relação fácil, porque não era. Ter que se esconder, fingir casamentos felizes, tentar não ficar perto demais em público. Jensen queria poder segurar as mãos de Jared e abraçá-lo em qualquer lugar e situação, mas eles não precisavam disso. Não precisavam mostrar para todos porque eles já sabiam, as pessoas mais importantes de suas vidas sabiam, eles sentiam aquilo a todo o momento, não importa se estavam longe ou perto, o sentimento não mudava em nenhuma situação e isso bastava. Era uma relação difícil, mas valia à pena. Cada momento ao lado de Jared valia e Jensen não trocaria isso por nada no mundo.

**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves.**

They'll judge it like they know about me and you.

And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do.

**The jury is out, but my choice is you.**

Não tinham a intenção de se apaixonar, não foi algo planejado, foi um sentimento que esteve presente desde o começo e cresceu com o tempo, não permitindo mais ser escondido. E Jensen acreditava que a relação deles foi obra do destino. Quais são as chances de dois caras que moravam em cidades próximas do Texas, com amigos em comum e que nunca tinham se visto antes, se conhecerem em uma audição para um novo seriado e serem perfeitos um para o outro? Terem as personalidades totalmente contrárias, de maneira a que se completassem?

É claro que o relacionamento não era mais como no começo. A relação deles, em si, não havia mudado, mas com o tempo eles cresceram, amadureceram e aprenderam a disfarçar mais, a controlar o desejo, os toques, a proximidade e intimidade em público, o que não fazia diferença quando estavam juntos, sem ninguém por perto. Ele nunca se cansaria de beijar aqueles lábios, toda vez parecia ser incrivelmente melhor, era um vício. E isso lhe trazia a lembrança do primeiro beijo a todo o momento. Ele achava engraçado, não poderia ter sido mais clichê.

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high,**

**The water is rough,**

** But this love is ours.**

**Flashback On**

Jared ouviu um som parecido com um engasgo e se virou, foi quando viu Jensen paralisado a sua frente. Ele havia escutado tudo.

- Jensen... – Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca do moreno, ele não sabia se havia sido uma exclamação devido a surpresa ou um pedido implícito para se explicar.

- É verdade? - O loiro perguntou com a voz firme, se aproximando de Jared.

- Sim, é verdade. – Disse o moreno com a cabeça abaixada. – Cada palavra. – Ele completou, ainda com a cabeça baixa. Não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Jensen porque tinha medo do que poderia encontrar ali. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que esperar do mais velho.

- Eu não estou acreditando. – Jensen disse movimentando a cabeça em sinal de negação, visivelmente frustrado. – Como...

- Jen... – Jared disse praticamente como um sussurro, tentando dar explicação a algo que já era óbvio.

- Durante todo esse tempo, Jay, eu tentei negar, esconder meus sentimentos. Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil. Descobrir estar desesperadamente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, que aparentemente era hétero. Ter um sentimento que, provavelmente, nunca seria correspondido. Você sabe o quanto eu tive medo disso prejudicar a nossa amizade? E nunca ao menos passou pela sua cabeça que era isso que eu queria? – Jensen perguntou se aproximando ainda mais do moreno.

-O... O que? – Jared disse incrédulo. – Não, eu sei bem o que está acontecendo aqui. Você não estava esperando por isso, as pessoas vivem comentando, brincando, fazendo piadas sobre a nossa relação e agora você está confuso.

- Realmente, eu não estava esperando por isso, mas eu não estou nem um pouco confuso, sei bem o que quero. Ou melhor, o que sempre quis. - O loiro falou com convicção, olhando em seus olhos.

- Jen, por favor, você não sab... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Jensen tinha o mandado calar a boca e o puxado com força, dando-lhe um beijo desesperado, que mostrava o quanto havia esperado por aquilo.

**Flashback Off.**

**You never know what people have up their sleeves.**

The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me.

Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles.

But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine.

**And you'll say...**

- Mil beijos por seus pensamentos. – Jared disse, abraçando Jensen por trás e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. Havia percebido que o loiro estava preso em alguma lembrança e decidiu tirá-lo de seus devaneios da melhor maneira possível.

- Ual, meus pensamentos valem tudo isso? É algo que pode me dar lucros. – Jensen disse, virando e passando os braços por sua cintura, depositando um beijo calmo em seus lábios. Aproveitou também para reparar em Jared, que estava com um jeans claro e camiseta branca, um pouco colada, realçando seu corpo forte. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados, pareciam ter voado com o vento, e caiam de maneira que cobrisse um pouco seus olhos.

- Depende de qual for o pensamento. E é bom que seja importante, porque você nem me viu chegar. – O moreno disse fazendo bico e fingindo estar magoado, fazendo o loiro rir.

- Estava lembrando-me de nosso primeiro beijo. Eu tive que te beijar para você parar de ter um surto e calar a boca. – O mais velho disse fazendo Jared jogar a cabeça para trás, destacando suas covinhas numa gargalhada típica. Depois, começou a depositar vários beijos no pescoço do loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Ainda bem que você fez isso. Senão, provavelmente, você não me teria hoje, sabe. – O moreno deu uma leve mordida em sua orelha, roçando seus corpos e fazendo a respiração do loiro pesar.

- Ah, é? – Jensen tentava controlar sua respiração e falava pausadamente.

- É sim e imagine a tragédia que seria a sua vida sem mim. Um completo desperdício. – O mais novo continuava roçando os seus corpos, provocando o mais velho. Ele adorava deixar Jensen no limite.

- Um completo desperdício? Por quê? Não tenho tanta certeza. – Jensen entrou no jogo do moreno, a fim de também provocá-lo, puxando-o para a superfície mais próxima que, no caso, era a mesa.

- Ah Jenny... Você sabe que eu não sou bom com palavras. – A mão de Jared passava por todos os lugares possíveis, apertando e puxando o loiro para mais perto.

- Então por que você não me mostra? – Jensen jogou Jared em cima da mesa, fazendo cair todos os objetos que ali estavam, beijando seu pescoço enquanto tirava a camisa do moreno desesperadamente.

- Com todo o prazer. – O moreno respondeu, puxando Jensen para cima da mesa e ficando por cima dele, beijando sua boca com voracidade.

**J2 x J2x J2 x J2 x J2**

**Don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**The stakes are high,**

**The water is rough,**

**But this love is ours.**

A luz vinda da janela iluminava vagamente o quarto, mais precisamente a cama, no centro dele, onde dois corpos entrelaçados demonstravam a falta que faziam para do outro em cada simples movimento.

- _Eu estava com saudade. É tão difícil ter que ficar longe de você_. – Jared estava abraçado em Jensen, com a cabeça no peito do loiro, que respirava tranquilamente. Jared poderia ter tudo, mas não desejava nada mais que aquilo. Estar junto com Jensen, com a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele passava a mão por seus cabelos, ouvindo-o falar sobre coisas bobas e fazê-lo rir, ouvir o som dos batimentos cardíacos do loiro e saber que aquele coração batia só por ele e mais ninguém. Ter esses momentos durante todo o tempo era tudo que o moreno mais desejava.

- _Eu também. Sei que é, mas nós não temos opções Jay, você sabe disso_. – O loiro continuava a passar a mão pelos cabelos do mais novo enquanto o puxava para mais perto e o aconchegava em seus braços.

- _Sei e isso me irrita_. – Jared levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Jensen e continuou. – _É tão difícil essa situação, não poder ficar com você em qualquer lugar, não poder mostrar para todos o quanto eu te amo, ter que fingir amar outro alguém e estar feliz com isso. Por que as pessoas não podem aceitar? É por que somos dois homens? E daí? Eu me apaixonei por você, não por seu corpo! _– Jared parou de falar ao perceber Jensen levantando a sobrancelha ao ouvir a última frase. Abraçou sua cintura com força, colando mais seus corpos, beijando com calma seus ombros e pescoço, para então voltar a falar.

– _É claro que eu também amo o seu corpo. Os seus cabelos que eu adoro puxar e bagunçar; Seus olhos, tão profundos que eu consigo decifrar sua alma, pensamentos e emoções ao olhá-los; Suas sardinhas que conseguem te deixar mais lindo e adorável, se é que isso é possível; Sua boca que faz um convite muda para ser beijada a todo instante, Seus maravilhosos e pecaminosos lábios que são os culpados pelas noites que não consigo dormir, perdido nas lembranças e tomado pela saudade._ - O moreno depositava beijos calmos e suaves nos lugares citados enquanto falava, fazendo o coração de Jensen bater mais rápido diante de tais palavras. Jared resolveu continuar a falar antes que acabasse perdendo o foco.

– _Mas o que eu quis dizer, é que eu me apaixonei por seu jeito, Jen. Por sua alma, por quem você é. E o que o sexo muda nisso? O que me importa é que eu te amo e sei que é correspondido. Olhe para nós! Sempre tivemos uma química inegável, desde o início. Entendemo-nos como mais ninguém. Nós nos completamos, fomos feitos um para o outro, não há dúvidas disso. Minha vida mudou depois que você entrou nela e eu não consigo imaginá-la sem você._ – O mais novo falava olhando nos olhos do loiro durante todo o tempo. Queria que Jensen, além de ouvir as tais palavras, as sentisse e as guardasse dentro de si. Servindo como refúgio nas horas difíceis e como lembrança quando a saudade era tão insuportável a ponto de machucar. Jared não deixaria que ele tivesse dúvidas nem por um instante. Queria que Jensen soubesse tudo que significava para ele.

** And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,  
>Your hands are tough, but they are aware, my belonging.<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith,  
>With this song for you.<strong>

- _O que eu estaria fazendo? Estaria com alguém por quem eu não teria reais sentimentos, tentando amá-la todos os dias sem sucesso e me sentiria mal por isso? Ou eu acharia que realmente a amava e me contentaria com isso pensando estar certo, sem nunca conhecer o amor verdadeiro? Porque foi você quem me apresentou esse amor, mudou o meu mundo e me mostrou a verdadeira felicidade. Os meus sentimentos por você, o nosso amor, é tão forte que eu sinto-o a cada batida do meu coração. E é isso que me motiva quando a saudade aperta e eu não consigo mais aguentar a situação em que nos encontramos_. – Aquelas palavras pareciam aquecer o coração de Jensen, que mostrava uma respiração mais pesada e batimentos cardíacos mais rápidos a cada palavra. Ele não sabia como reagir quando Jared falava aquelas coisas para ele. Todas aquelas declarações estavam guardadas e lhes dava forças quando estavam longe um do outro. E, por mais que falassem, as palavras eram pouco para descrever a intensidade do amor que sentiam.

- _E por que as pessoas não conseguem aceitar isso? Elas querem me forçar a ficar com uma mulher por aparências, mesmo sem amor? Na verdade eu não teria muitos problemas em amar uma mulher. O único problema é que ela não seria você e isso é tudo que eu mais quero, preciso e, melhor ainda, tenho. Eu tenho você, Jen. O que mais eu poderia querer?_ – À medida que o moreno falava, sua voz parecia vacilar um pouco mais. Mesmo falando tudo com convicção, ele não podia evitar ser atingido por seus sentimentos, que pareciam querer dominá-lo a cada segundo que passava, deixando sua voz trêmula e seus olhos começarem a acumular lágrimas. Lágrimas de saudade, lágrimas de dor que aquela distância trazia, lágrimas pelo fingimento que vivia a cada dia com sua mulher, lágrimas que o acolhiam quando se sentia sozinho, lágrimas que gritavam e clamavam por Jensen, lágrimas de amor.

- _Claro, eu possuo uma ótima carreira, amo o seriado, a minha profissão, os fãs, mas nada disso faria sentido se eu não tivesse você._ _Você é tudo que eu preciso. De todas as vezes em que eu fiquei doente por comer chocolate e você avisar que eu iria passar mal, e ainda assim cuidar de mim, depois de jurar que não o faria. Não só minha vida é melhor depois que te conheci, meu trabalho também é. Você me inspira e engrandece de todas as formas, como pessoa, como homem e como ator. Ganhei um irmão pela série, mas a melhor parte do nosso relacionamento é que podemos agir como amigos e como namorados__. – _Jared depositou um beijo calmo nos lábios do loiro, levantou a sua cabeça de modo em que ficassem com rostos alinhados, lendo as expressões um do outro enquanto as palavras eram ditas, para então continuar a falar.

_ - Você é o meu destino, porque não existe outra explicação para o modo que nos conhecemos, na hora certa, do jeito certo. A minha razão, porque em tudo que faço, você está ao meu lado, me ajudando, me apoiando e quando as coisas ficam difíceis, você é a minha razão para continuar. A minha perdição porque com apenas uma palavra, você me faz perder o senso e a razão. O meu confidente porque é o único que sempre me entende e em quem eu posso realmente confiar. A resposta de minhas preces porque de tudo que eu sempre quis em alguém, você é mais do que eu esperava. O meu melhor amigo porque está comigo em todos os momentos, me apoiando, ajudando e me fazendo rir. O que acalma a minha raiva porque quando eu perco o controle, tenho você para me segurar. O meu maior desejo porque é o melhor que eu já tive e quanto mais eu o tenho, mais o quero. O que alivia a minha dor, porque em todas as situações, você é a minha cura. Minha alma gêmea porque não existe alguém que me complete mais, você foi feito para mim. Você é o sentido de tudo e o meu motivo de viver. Até o fim, até que eu morra. E eu nunca vou saber como e o quanto te agradecer por isso.  
><em>

_ - Jay, você mudou a minha vida e é uma das coisas mais importantes do mundo para mim. As palavras não são o suficiente para descrever o que temos e as pessoas não podem interferir nisso, é algo só nosso,** esse amor é nosso**. "Eu te amo" já não é suficiente para descrever meus sentimentos. - _Não aguentando mais, Jared permitiu a si mesmo entregar-se às lágrimas que insistiam em cair, sendo acompanhado por Jensen que o abraçou com força, compartilhando a intensidade de seus sentimentos.

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,**

**And I love the riddles that you speak.**

**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos**

**Will be ignored, cause my heart is yours.**

Não eram fracos, tanto que se submetiam àquela situação para terem a chance de se amarem e de serem felizes juntos, apesar da distância, dos casamentos, da carreira e tudo que havia pelo caminho. Nada era grande, forte e importante demais para que atrapalhasse o que os dois tinham. Não era apenas amor, era confiança, sinceridade, companheirismo, amizade, admiração, respeito e força para todo tipo de situação. Eles tinham algo que poucas pessoas no mundo teriam a chance de sentir. Esse era o verdadeiro significado de alma-gêmea._  
><em>  
>Apesar de tudo que passavam, todo o problema com a fama, a publicidade, os casamentos arranjados, o amor que não era aceito pela sociedade e visto com maus olhos e a distância, o esforço que faziam por amor valia a pena. Porque o que sentiam era tão forte, que vencia todas as barreiras. Era algo que os dava força nos momentos mais difíceis. Nem que fosse para ter esses momentos juntos de tempos em tempos. Estarem juntos era o que realmente importava e o que lhes fazia felizes. E isso bastava, por hora.<p>

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**And life makes love look hard.**

**And don't you worry your pretty little mind,**

**People throw rocks at things that shine,**

**But they can't take what's ours.**

**They can't take what's ours.**

**The stakes are high,**

**The water is rough,**

**But this love is ours.**


End file.
